A Tide of White
by Shadow Lynx
Summary: On Christmas night Kai recieves the best intangiable gift of all, which could melt any frozen heart. KaixRei and TysonxMax. Oneshot.


**AN:** This is my lil Xmas contribution, it took me ages before i could think of a title. I wonder what I'll get for Christmas this year better be something good, lol. Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! woo hoo!

* * *

Yes it was that time of year where families and friends got together to rejoice in the festivities of gift giving, singing carols and eating in good company. The Bladebreakers decided to have Christmas dinner together at Mr. Dickinson's winter retreat which was a two story cabin out in the snowy woods. Kai was quite apprehensive at first about going but it was either that or stay at his grandfather's mansion, he couldn't tolerate Voltaire. 

When everyone arrived they spent what was left of the afternoon filling the place with decorations, except for Kai who wandered out into the wilderness for a while. Kenny got the honour of placing the star on top of the Christmas tree, then the presents were put underneath as they had agreed to open them after dinner. Tyson had deliberately placed mistletoes just about everywhere in the cabin to greatly improve his chances of getting kisses and maybe a bit more from his blonde lover.

A colorful, fiery sunset had a chance to form in the sky before the thick gray clouds swept in as the darkness followed. Flames roared up as the wood crackled in the fire place and just in front of itMax lay on a soft chocolate brown rug with Tyson on top of him.

"I'm gonna make all your Christmas' come all at once," Tyson said in a low, husky voice.

Max giggled and tugged at his clothes. "I can't wait to unwrap you."

"Save it for later boys," Mr. Dickinson said before sighing. "Dinner's ready or should I save you the leftovers."

Rushing off Tyson left his disgruntled boyfriend to wonder about which was his greater love; food or himself. In the adjacent room there was Kai who sat on the window ledge looking out the window. _Nobody ever gets what they really want_, Kai thought sadly. The sound of footsteps and a person approaching caught his attention.

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" asked Kenny.

"I'm not really hungry," Kai replied, deciding not to give him the cold shoulder.

"Ok your welcome to join us anytime if you want," Kenny said and left the room.

The table was laid out with all sorts of delicious dishes including the traditional turkey there were also shiny tin foil bon bons and candles lit on a pronged holder.The wonderful feast was prepared by Mr. Dickinson and Rei who had spent a deal of time preparing it and received much deserved praise. As usual Tyson was stuffing his face as if he hadn't eaten in days while Rei sat there shifting the food around on the plate with his fork. He took a few nibbles not to seem too obvious and a few glances towards the empty seat beside him.

"That was a great meal, would you excuse me please," Rei told them while getting up.

After putting his plate and glass cup into the kitchen sink he walked down the hallway, took a thick parka off the rack and put it on. He opened the door and was greeted by an icy blast of wind, steeping out he closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath he let the refreshing air fill his lungs before exhaling again, looking to the left he saw Kai standing a couple of meters away, barely within reach of the dimming porch light. Trudging through the heavy dry snow Rei stopped and stood right in front of him.

"Aren't you cold?" Rei asked, his breath condensing in the air.

'No I'm used to these conditions," he replied briskly. Kai wanted to be alone but he couldn't just push him away, Rei's intentions were pure like the snow.

"Lucky you, I'm wearing this heavy coat and I'm still shivering," Rei said holding up his trembling uncovered hands, palms facing the skies.

A solitary snowflake fell from the heavens above and landed onto his cupped hands, soon many more like this one would follow. "Wow," he said softly. "You know people are like snowflakes we're all different, we can be cold, distant and yet we are fragile and beautiful."

Then Rei realised that Kai had his hands directly beneath his own, he was too busy admiring the snowflake to notice. His hands must have been so cold that he couldn't even sense the slightest touch of Kai's equally cold hands. The perfect moment had arrived for the truth, as if the words were on the tip of his tongue waiting to leap off as soon as he opened his mouth and Rei was braced for any reaction from him.

"I love you." Rei whispered through numb lips.

The snowflake floated effortlessly to the ground as Kai turned him into his arms and kissed him long and sweetly, not caring who saw them. At last they broke apart both panting a little. They gazed endlessly into each other's eyes before noticing the snow falling lightly all around them.

"Let's go inside and have some pudding before its all gone," Rei said, with a small laugh.

A warm smile graced Kai's face, they rejoined their friends in celebration together hand in hand.

* * *


End file.
